1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is generation and display of three-dimensional data, specifically processing of videos and images to generate three-dimensional presentations, especially in a 360-degree environment.
2. Background of the Invention
In various embodiments, the invention allows for automated generation of three dimensional data from a video stream, using topographic information or independently of information outside of the video stream.
In one embodiment, the invention is used to generate three dimensional renditions from standard video recordings. The invented system allows end users to identify objects of interest, measures their movement, and extrapolates their motion in three dimensions on basis of recorded two-dimensional movement.
Traditional video recordings capture a projection of real-world objects having three dimensions onto a two dimensional screen. While depth information is preserved in some instances, the three-dimensional nature of the captured subject matter is lost. For example, when objects move in or out of a frame, information about their features is not stored. In one embodiment, the system models objects shown in the video as true three dimensional objects by extrapolating their features. The fully modeled objects can therefore be interacted with, and metadata or other information may be stored with the object. When a three-dimensional object moves off the screen, information about the part of the object is not lost. Further, modeled objects that become obscured by a passing element are maintained in the system as independent objects.
A need exists in the art for a system and method of adding three dimensional data and features to video input by identifying objects of interest and modeling the objects. Using current state of the art techniques, attempting to create a complete three dimensional model of every rigid and non-rigid body within the view of the camera would result in unmanageable amounts of data and would require excessive computing power. As described below, in one embodiment, the system includes a method of specifying objects of interest, obtaining three-dimensional data of same, and integrating the data into the video stream to output a version of the video stream including three-dimensional interactive objects.